1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving modules and, more particularly to a driving module for a Digital Visual Interface (DVI).
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a notebook, generally includes a hardware driver electrically connected to an output of the mainframe for driving the DVI. However, the working voltage of the DVI is 3 volts, but the pull-up resistor of the DVI usually pulls the voltage output from the chip of the hardware driver from zero to 3.3 volts; so it needs an added voltage converter circuit for adjusting the voltage to the DVI.
Therefore, what is needed is a driving module to overcome the above described shortcomings.